Battling Emotion One Shot
by Yuki-Kai-Tora
Summary: A breif tale of feirce battle, and of love. Will Zorro gather the courage to finally tell Willow that he loves her!


How the mind races when one is so close to the precipice of defeat. Hovering just above the black abyss of failure, when victory is so close one can see it's glorious from and hear the trumpets sound. Grimsley was stronger then I had anticipated, that Bisharp had worn me down, if only I'd known that I knew aerial ace. I fell on all fours, and I could hear my trainer yelling for me to come back, but I quickly waved my quivering arm back at her. This was my fight; I was not about to let anyone else take it from me.

I felt my body quiver as I attempted to push myself back to my feet, the skin around my legs falling again and I quickly pulled it back up. I stood as tall as I could, covered in my own blood, staring down the Bisharp, who glared at me with so much smugness on her face that I wanted to punch her right in the jaw. Behind the Bisharp, Grimsley smirked and waved his hand.

"Not bad, you're Scrafty has a lot of fight in him. He might pose me a threat!"

Arrogant bastard! I hated him; I wanted to hi jump kick that smirk right off his lips. With yet another wave of his pale hand, he commanded his Bisharp masterfully, and it charged toward me for another aerial ace. My trainer yelled, near begging me to counter with stone edge. Gathering all my strength to the very core of my body, my arms crossed themselves over my chest, as pointed rocks began to hover in overlapping circles around me. A step forward, and a throw of my arms and the stones hurdled toward Bisharp.

As if luck were with me now, it hit and caused her some fairly decent damage. Bisharp bent over herself, trying to regain yet another wind. I could use one right about now myself. A tremble quaked through my body, and I fell to one knee with tired breath. I had to do something, and fast otherwise I could loose his battle. As I felt the air rushing painfully in and out of my lungs, the familiar pressure of light arms around my shoulders. With a stinging twist of my head, I saw Willow standing there beside me.

Even with worry plastered over her snow-white face, how beautiful she looked in the light of the torches. It made my heartstrings hurt, after all this time I still couldn't bring myself to tell her my true feelings.

"Zorro that's enough! You get out of the field right now I'm switching in!"

He shouted, yanking my shoulders to try and get me back over to our trainer. But I let my body weight keep me right where I was, and lifted and arm to shield her face from Bisharp as she gingerly pushed herself back up right.  
"Get out of here Will! If you stay you'll get hurt!"

A huff and she tried once again to pull me back, but with no more luck then the first time she tried.

"You're the one who's hurt baka!"

The Lilligant beside me bellowed right near my ear as I pushed my shaking body back to its feet. Will glared at me, how feisty she was, one of the reasons I felt so drawn to her. Seemed like just yesterday I was the little Scraggy who had first laid eyes on the small Petili Will and my heart wretched at the very sight of her that day. A lot of time had passed since the desert resort, and here we were now taking on the elite four, about to face Alder at the very end to truly test our skills.

But for the moment, it seemed the battle had to resume and quickly, Bisharp was nearly back to top par. I waved Will away again, trying to get her to leave but she wouldn't, Bisharp glared at me and waited for it's master to call out the finishing move. But Grimsley hesitated as he kept his glossy eyes on us; I suppose he was trying to figure what we were saying to each other. I could die right now, the possibility was so close, and I could feel it breathing down my neck. Will was right here, Bisharp was still trying to find her feet again…I had to say it now.

"Will…if I don't make it…I have to tell you something…"

Even if my eyes were focused on my adversary, I could feel Will looking at me with those curious, and beautiful orange eyes of hers.

"…What?"

My tongue suddenly felt like an iron weight sitting in my mouth, why were some things so difficult to say to someone? But with a forceful swallow, I clenched my fists so hard I could feel my pulse coursing through the veins that surged along under my skin. Just as I could see Bisharp prepared to attack once again, the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders.

"I…I love you Willow…"

The foe before me flung herself toward Will, and that set off a switch in my head. An x-scissor was primed to instantly take Will down, but with a side step I took the full force of the attack, a bug type move did very little damage to me. I could no longer feel Will's presence behind me; she must have made a quick retreat back to our master's side. I could hear master's voice again, focus blast, this would make or break me.

Shifting all my body weight into the very soles of my feet, I shoved Bisharp back. My heads quivered as I held them before me, feeling every last bit of my power that remained draining from my fingertips. A bright flash, and an orb had formed in the space of my hands. Bisharp cringed, and all I could hear was Will's shrill cry of my name as I threw the raw power straight and true.

With fluttering eyes, and heaving chest, all I could do now was watch as Bisharp slowly fell to the floor. By the very skin of my teeth, I'd won us the third elite four battle. Knees quickly shook, and I fell to them as I felt my head reeling around. Gravity pulled my body slowly, but instead of hitting a hard wood floor, I fell onto something soft. It had a lovely aroma to it, and a green leaf slowly pulled back the hood over my head.

"Will…"

I muttered softly as she rested my weary head against her body. Then, without any given notice in the slightest, she leaned down and kissed me. All the exhaustion fled from every muscle tendon, the soft caress of her lips banishing it like some priestess. How my heart fluttered and I felt myself rejuvenated, as we lingered in loves first kiss. Sadly, the moment ended as she pulled away from me, a delicate smile on her lips, and her pale cheeks painted a poignant rosy red.

"Zorro…I love you too. You stupid, stubborn Scrafty."

I couldn't tell anyone how it felt like I could soar above the clouds, higher then Zekrom or even Arceus could in that very moment. Oh how sweet the victory was now, how I would savor it for the rest of my life. Will's eyes welled over with tears, and my own quivering hand reached up to dry them away. Her leafy hand caught mine, and she held it there, pressed against her delicate skin. A toothy grin spread across my face, and all of a sudden she giggled.

"What happened? What's so funny?"

The Lilligant gave a smirk and pointed to her own mouth.

"I think you lost a tooth or two."


End file.
